rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170405231802
Ever since anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, especially any of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, Anna couldn't bear to take to any more of this nor that at all. She shoved herself off the door and scampered away, trying her best not to trip or make noise in her haste. When Anna finally reached the door leading outside, she flung it open and stalked through. She felt as if time itself had stopped. None of the secrets are no longer being kept from her anymore at all. They thought she was dangerous. It was an accident but it wasn't fair that I just had to lose all of my real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers back when I was only just five while Breha was only seven and Elsa was eight! I can't take that protection anymore at all! Anna mentally fumed. 'I won't go back to a life where I'm restricted nor locked away like Elsa and Breha were! This must be how Elsa and Breha felt all their lives Why didn't Grand Pabbie do anything to return any of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers during the eternal winter before the great thaw? Why couldn't my parents do anything to raise me right too? It's especially all because of their focus on Elsa and even Breha too! This must be why! How was I supposed to know why when my own family didn't tell me.... Anna trailed off at that realization. She felt nothing but utterly betrayed. If anybody should've gave all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, it should've been Grand Pabbie but at least somebody else fairly did it for her unlike Grand Pabbie who should've done it himself back then before. If anybody who didn't deserve to be her family, it's even her own parents. If any girls who didn't deserve to be her sisters, it's Elsa and Breha too. They were the ones who didn't do anything but to watch what Grand Pabbie did to them after he was the one who changed, removed and alternated all of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers before three royal sisters of Arendelle were locked away from the outside world. "I never realized I've been having all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers all my life, the, this and that time after the accident back when I was only just five while Breha was seven and Elsa was eight, this is why I lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with Elsa and Breha?" Anna whispered aloud. Tears of pure rage, hatred, anger, fury, resentment and indignation came to her eyes, and then she did nothing but to tightly clenched her hands into balled up fists. '''I won't have to worry about hurting anybody else there. Maybe I SHOULD have much more stronger strengths to move on from Elsa and Breha for once.' ''Anna turned around and stormed back into the room, and looked at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. She searched only just in order to make sure there were no more real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers all over and over again and again to no other end at all until anybody else who also knows any parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, including any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers found all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers for Anna to find out why Elsa and Breha shut her out in any case if Elsa and Breha were still caught in their hesistations and reluctances finally did and said everything to return all of them to her so Anna finally found not some but all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at last. If Elsa and Breha think if they're using her to get revenge on them for keeping secrets from her, they're wrong. It's them who didn't deserve to be her sisters at all. Then the red-haired girl was thinking about what anybody who'd at least be there for her if neither of her own parents nor her own sisters were always there for her all the time, she didn't want to lose any of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all and she didn't want to go back to a whole entire life wherever she had unfortunately, already lost all of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers again at all either. It may be safe to remove all of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers but it was nothing but an improper, lousy protection right from the very start. She still stood there and looked nothing but mad, angry, furious and livid. She was starting to feel nothing but rage and hatred towards her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, her own parents and Grand Pabbie, but she rather wanted to say wherever she would have anybody else to be there for her if her own family wasn't always all the time. "I'll show them. I'll show them all! I'm beautiful too. It's my life. it's light! It's humanity's saving grace!" The strawberry-blonde exclaimed in anger, fury and rage. With that, Anna stormed off through the hallway towards the any free, empty room she hoped would be much bigger just like her old room in Arendelle... she was unfortunately unaware of the real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers were already gone for past thirteen years ago ever since back when she was only just five while Breha was seven and Elsa was eight until her argument with Elsa in front of Breha at Elsa's coronation day before the great thaw and then anybody else who did and said everything to show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over Anna came to apologize to them for what Anna did to them was rather unforgivable. They all always took Elsa's alongside Breha's over Anna's against Anna every time Elsa and Anna bicker like this over anything even in front of Breha or with or without Breha around. Worst of all, they all refused to invite Anna over to any other parties just like they already invited Elsa and Breha to any other parties much to Anna's anger, fury, rage, hatred, indignation and jealousy because neither Elsa nor Breha were the ones who started the confrontation at Elsa's coronation day at all her underneath until Anna was finally fed up with all of Elsa's and Breha's preferable special treatments at last so she left Arendelle without any traces for Elsa and Breha nor anybody else to follow after her behind her around wherever she went to find anybody else to be there for her, comfort her by taking away all of her pain and suffering and show less favortism towards Elsa and Breha over Anna, including anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life like any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers before not only Anna was shocked but it also made her became much angrier than ever. What if anybody else's right about her own family? What if she felt better off without her own sisters, Elsa and Breha and her own parents too all along? That'll show Elsa, Breha and their parents who's willing to properly raise her much better than her parents could've ever since because of their focus on Elsa and Breha.